disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bite Father, Bite Son
"Bite Father, Bite Son" is the forty-eighth episode of Disney Channel original series American Dragon: Jake Long. Plot For "Take Your Child to Work Day", Jake's father brings Jake on a tour of his job, but Jonathan constantly annoys Jake. Meanwhile, Strigoi are trying to hunt down and drink the blood of the American Dragon. They eventually find him but mistake the dragon for Jonathan, and they set up a meeting at Spud's restaurant. Spud's newly opened restaurant is going to be judged by the food critic, and Trixie is with her father in a flight simulator. Jake has to lie to his father by describing the Strigoi as "clients who were acting strange." Jake then calls Fu, who explains their need for dragon blood. After Jonathan usesthe bathroom, he is amused by Spud's various performances to impress the food critic. The Strigoi go after Jonathan, but the instrument Spud is using unintentionally redirects the sunlight and burns the Strigoi, forcing them to run. Back at the office, Jonathan explains to his boss Mr. Lockjelly what happened at the resturant. They then reschedule for "just after sunset" while talking to Marnie Lockjelly, Mr. Lockjelly's daughter. Marnie invites Jake to her party, but he can't make it because he "has to save time for his dad." Marnie disagrees, but Jake still refuses. Jake then starts telling her mean things about his father, who overhears and shamefully walks away. At the resturant, Spud is still trying to impress the food critic. Eventually, the food critic says he has seen enough and then walks out the door and drives off. Fu tells Jake that the Strigoi have been slaying dragons but they sent him in with their weakness: instant sunshine. Gramps warns Jake that his father should not see his magic, but Jake tells them he has found a way to stall his father by busting his car's tail light. Jake flies to Jonathan's workplace and meets the Strigoi there. Jake easily beats them until they pull out Sphinx Hair, and it instantly weakens and incapacitates him after one of them kicks him in the face, leaving him unconscious. Jonathan then arrives and finds Jake barely councious. Furious, he goes after the Strigoi while they still think he is the dragon. Jake tries to help but is still powerless. Jonathan easily beats the Strigoi until they block one of his attacks. The Strigoi then knock Jake's father unconscious and drag him away. Meanwhile, Jake crawls over to the instant sunshine he plans to use. Queen Liliana, the Strigoi clan's queen, prepares to feast on Jonathan, but then she sees they have the wrong person. Meanwhile, Jake crawls to a frying pan and heats up the instant sunshine. Queen Liliana tells them Jake is the dragon and they prepare to attack. However, after the sunshine is ready, Jake exposes them to the light and they are all burned. Later, Gramps gives Jonathan medicine, but Jake wants to wipe his memory. Gramps tells Jake why he was chosen by the Dragon Council to be the American Dragon. Jonathan awakes, but Jake gets a call from Marnie and he apologizes for missing her party. She asks for a raincheck, but Jake said he has other plans and tells his dad they are going to Rockaway Beach. Category:Television episodes Category:American Dragon: Jake Long episodes Category:Birthday productions